


Oh Storybrooke!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [63]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 12 of Round 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Storybrooke!

**Poem Title:** Oh Storybrooke!  
**Poem Form:** 7/5 Trochee,  
**Poem Focus:** (Whatever?)  
**Poem:**

Storybrooke! Oh Storybrooke!

Home to one and all

Storybrooke! Oh Storybrooke!

Here the heroes call

 

Storybrooke! Oh Storybrooke!

Defend our small town

Storybrooke! Oh Storybrooke!

Take the villains down

 

Storybrooke! Oh Storybrooke!

Price of one’s magic

Storybrooke! Oh Storybrooke!

Can be quite Tragic


End file.
